guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Milon de Narbonne (ca 735-791)
Milon ou Milo ou Miles de Narbonne est né vers 730 et mort en 791 Bulletin de la Commission archéologique de Narbonne, 1902 (T7)-1903.. Milon est un Guérinide, comte des Wisigoths (752-753), maintenu en place à Narbonne par Pépin après la conquête de la ville sur les Sarrasins en 959 Vicomtes et Vicomtés, Tempus (Toulouse), Hélène Débax, Presses Univ. du Mirail, 2008. . Le comté de Narbonne échoit à Milon (781-791) qui appartientt sans doute à la famille de Milon de Trêves, évêque, favori et compagnon d'armes de Charles Martel et adversaire de saint Boniface. Avant d'être comte à Narbonne, notre Milon semble avoir rempli des fonctions en Bourgogne et dans la marche de Bretagne Cahiers de civilisation médiévale, Volume 1, Université de Poitiers, Centre d'études supérieures de civilisation médiévale, 1958.. Il est comte carolingien jusqu'en 791. Magnarius lui succède. Un de ses fils, Liebulf de Provence (ca 780-835), est comte de Narbonne en 833 Vicomtes et Vicomtés, Tempus (Toulouse), Hélène Débax, Presses Univ. du Mirail, 2008. . Les anciens textes nous montrent Milon comme un personnage considérable, ayant joué un rôle important, qui a droit de battre monnaie Bulletin de la Commission archéologique de Narbonne, 1902 (T7)-1903. . La première émission monétaire de Milon s'étant produite sous Pépin le Bref, il n'y a plus sous son successeur tentative d'émancipation. Milon ne fait que continuer sous Charlemagne l'exercice d'un droit qu'il s'est attribué sous Pépin ou que celui-ci lui a accordé en récompense de services exceptionnels rendus à l'époque de la conquête de la Septimanie Bulletin de la Commission archéologique de Narbonne, 1902 (T7)-1903. . thumb|upright=2.5|center|400px|Les Sarrasins quittent Narbonne. Charlemagne fait une exception pour Milon dont la situation, à l'une des extrémités de l'empire, aux frontières d'un pays encore occupé par les Sarrasins, a une importance toute particulière qui justifie son monnayage exceptionnel Bulletin de la Commission archéologique de Narbonne, 1902 (T7)-1903. . Milon est gouverneur de la Narbonnaisc pendant trente-huit ou trente-neuf ans. Benjamin Fillon pense que Milon est un de ces seigneurs goths sans lesquels Pépin le Bref ne se serait jamais emparé de la Septimanie. Milon pouvait être personnellement puissant, mais son importance n'était (lue viagère. L'inscription de son nom sur ses espèces, justifiée sans doute par sa noblesse et sa haute situation, futautoriséc ou tolérée par Pépin et peut- être momentanément par Charlemagne, pour flatter l'amour-prnpre du peuple gotli, mais dès que l'assimila- tion de la Septimanie fut accomplie, dès que les ménage- ments devinrent inutiles, ce nom disparut. La puissance des seigneurs féodaux devait s'établir sur les ruines du pouvoir royal. Celle des Gollis de la Narbon- naise expirait avec Milon, tandis que le pouvoir du roi grandissait et allait atteindre son apogée. Cela prouve que les Goths du diocèse de Narbonne avaient un chef qui n'avait pas suivi la politique d'Anse- mond. S'il l'avait suivie la ville n'aurait pas résisté sept ans. Ce chef était Milon et la localisation du petit denier confirme tout cela. Milon n'avait donc pas été le successeur d'Ansemond comme lieutenant de Pépin. Milon était bien le chef encore indépendant des Goths et non le lieutenant de Pépin le Bref, et en 7o9 il différait encore sa soumission au roi des Francs afin d'obtenir pour son peuple et pour lui-même des conditions meilleures. Mais si cette soumission pouvait être retardée, elle n'en était pas moins inévitable. Comme il valait mieux qu'elle fut volontaire, quand les Goths comprirent que le moment était venu, Milon traita avec Pépin et lui fit ouvrir les portes de Narbonne par ses habitants, qui ne devaient attendre que son signal. Milon a battu monnaie à son nom après la prise de Narbonne par Pépin le Bref parce qu'il l'avait fait avant à Trencianum, et son monnayage dura jusqu'au jour où Charlemagne lui retira un privilège que Pépin avait toléré dans un but politique facile à comprendre. Les auteurs qui ont cru qu'en 7j2 toute la Septimanie moins la ville de Narboune était réunie à la France, se sont trompés. A l'époque de la soumission d'Ansemond la conquête ne faisait que commencer; la longueur du siège de Narbonne le prouve. Cette conquête sans doute était terminée eu 759, mais c'était alors l'assimilation qui commençait. A Narbonne, comme dans tous les pays occupés par les Wisigoths, le droit de battre monnaie avait toujours été un privilège régalien. Milon battait monnaie alors qu'il était encore indépen- dant, donc il était le chef des Goths. En 752 la Septimanie devait être divisée en deux petits États dont l'un formé des diocèses de Nimes, de Mague- lonne, d'Agde et de Béziers, et ayant pour chef Ansemond, se soumit à cette époque à Pépin le Bref. L'autre, compre- nant les territoires de Carcassonne et d'Elne du moins en partie et celui de Narbonne, moins la ville encore occupée par les Arabes, devait obéir à Milon. Milon ne fit pas encore sa soumission. Retiré vers la région montagneuse du Minervois, il resta indépendant jusqu'en 759. Sa famille . Milon appartient au clan des Guérin, apparenté aux Milon de Trêves et aux Robertiens de Worms. Son père Warin ou Guérin de Thurgau gouverne, en 764, les comtés alamans du Linzgau et du Thurgau Cahiers de civilisation médiévale, Volume 1, Université de Poitiers, Centre d'études supérieures de civilisation médiévale, 1958. . Les Milon de Trêves . thumb|400px|La Bourgogne en 534 et 843 (source : Marco Zanoli)Son premier ancêtre connu est Warnachaire de Bourgogne (ca 540-602), que l'on traduit par Guérin. Il est major domus regiæ de Trèves. L'historien Paul Goubert identifie Warmaricarius avec le Franc Warmarius envoyé comme ambassadeur en 571 et avec le père du maire du palais de Burgondie, Warnachaire II de Bourgogne (ca 570-626) Reine Brunehaut, Bruno Dumézil, Fayard, 2008. . Warmarius et Firminus qui séjournent en 571-572 à la cour impériale de Constantinople, comme envoyés de Sigebert, l'informent régulièrement Clovis: : Le Baptême de Clovis, son écho à travers l'histoire, Volume 2 de Clovis: histoire & mémoire, Michel Rouche, Presses Paris Sorbonne, 1997.. Ils reviennent en 572 avec un traité de paix avec l'Empire Die Merowinger und das Imperium, Volume 261 de Geisteswissenschaften, Vorträge, Eugen Ewig, Westdeutscher Verlag, 1983.. Warnachaire/Garnier fonde l'abbaye de Sainte-Odile. Warnachaire est marié à Ermengearde, diaconesse après 602, fille du duc Babon d'Austrasie, ambassadeur à Byzance (585). Elle est donc : * la petite-fille du comte Mummolin, * la nièce de Bodogisel, * la cousine germaine de Saint Arnoul de Metz. Issu d'un sang illustre il s'élève au premier rang Biographie universelle, ancienne et moderne; ou, Histoire, par ordre alphabétique: de la vie publique et privée de tous les hommes qui se sont fait remarquer par leurs écrits, leurs actions, leurs talents, leurs vertus ou leurs crimes..., Volume 50, Charles Paul Landon, Joseph Fr. Michaud, Louis Gabriel Michaud, Michaud frères, 1827. . Patrice de Lyon, Godegroid Kurth nous dit que Warmarius peut être du fait de son nom un Romain, mais il vit dans le nord de la Gaule et c'est pour cela qu'il est désigné comme Warmarium Francum After Rome's Fall: Narrators and Sources of Early Medieval History : Essays Presented to Walter Goffart, Alexander C. Murray, University of Toronto Press, 1998. . De nombreuses généalogies le disent fils d'de Schelde, sénateur en Moselgau, Markgraf l'Escaut Ein Niflungenreich in der Voreifel : Heinz Ritter und zahlreiche neuere Forscher geben Antworten, Volume 1 de Forschungen zur Thidrekssaga, Thidrekssaga Forum e. V, Books on Demand, 2002. . vicomtes d'Orléans The New England historical and genealogical register, Volumes 99 à 100, 945.. Guérinides de la vallée du Rhône, et notamment par les très célèbres cousins, Aimeri et Miles, vicomtes de Narbonne, puis par le fils de ce dernier, Lievin (alias Leibulf), sous le règne de ... De Clovis à Charlemagne: histoire et généalogie, Didier-Georges Dooghe, MCD, 2000, p.127.. chef du parti de guerre sous Charles le Chauve. L'allié d'Alard contre Ogier, Guérin de Thurgovie, ne semble pas avoir beaucoup survécu aux événements de 771, puisque, dès 774, on voit un de ses fils, Isembard, le remplacer dans ses comtés d'Alemanie Les origines du Duché de Bourgogne, Volume 1, Maurice Chaume, Scientia-Verlag, 1977. . Dans l'histoire, il est l'un des témoins du diplôme de Charlemagne pour l'abbaye de Lorsch (776), fondée par le comte Cancor de Hesbaye, fils de Robert de Hesbaye (696-avant 764) et frère de Guérin de Thurgau Annales de Bourgogne, Volumes 12 à 13, Université de Dijon. Centre d'études regionales de Bourgogne, 1940. Descendance de Warnachaire de Bourgogne . Warnachaire de Bourgogne (ca 540-602), patrice, ambassadeur, major domus regiæ de Trèves x Ermengearde, petite-fille du comte Mummolin │ ├── Warnachaire II de Bourgogne (ca 570-626), Domus maiore │ x Berthe, fille du roi Clotaire II Selon Léon Levillain, Études mérovingiennes : la charte de Clotilde (10 mars 673) qui s'appuie sur un passage de la chronique de Frédégaire. , │ ├─ Leuthaire de Bourgogne (ca 570-627) │ x nièce de Syagre d'Autun, évêque, saint │ ├── Bodilon de Bourgogne (ca 610-après 673), leude qui tue Childéric II x Sigrada d'Autun (ca 610-après 677), sainte Lineage of the Saints, Brian Starr, Brian Daniel Starr, 2011. │ ├── Saint Léger (ca 630-677), évêque │ ├── Adèle de Bourgogne │ x Chugus d'Austrasie, major domus regiæ │ │ │ ├── Hugobert (ca 645-697), sénéchal │ │ │ ├── Chimnechilde Christian Settipani, Les Ancêtres de Charlemagne, Paris, 1989. . │ │ x Sigisber d'Austrasie, roi, saint │ │ │ ├── Bereswinthe Christian Settipani, Les Ancêtres de Charlemagne, Paris, 1989. │ │ x Etichon-Adalric d'Alsace │ │ │ │ │ ├── Sainte Odile, patronne de l'Alsace │ │ │ ├── Hugberne Christian Settipani, Les Ancêtres de Charlemagne, Paris, 1989. │ │ x Boggis, duc d'Aquitaine. │ │ │ │ │ ├── Eudes d'Aquitaine, duc d'Aquitaine │ │ │ │ │ ├── Hubert de Liège, évêque, saint │ ├── Guérin de Poitiers (ca 640-677), saint, comte, évêque │ x Gunza, fille de Clodulf de Metz │ │ │ ├── Liutwin de Trèves, saint │ │ x Willigarde de Bavière, fille de Theodon de Bavière Christian Settipani, Les Ancêtres de Charlemagne, Paris, 1989. . │ │ │ │ │ ├── Guy, abbé de Fontenelle, et ancêtre des Widonides │ │ │ x Rolande, fille du comte Charivéus de Laon, un Robertien │ │ │ │ │ ├── Chrotais [http://www.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~medieval/charladdend.htm Addenda à Les Ancêtres de Charlemagne] │ │ │ x Charles Martel (690-741), prince │ │ │ │ │ ├── Milon de Trèves, évêque de Reims et de Trèves. │ │ │ ├── Lambert de Hesbaye http://mauriceboddy.org.uk/Narbonne.htm de Narbonne, comte, ancêtre direct des Capétiens Hervé Pinoteau, La symbolique royale française, Ve-XVIIIe siècles, P.S.R. éditions, 2004. . │ │ x Chrotlind │ │ │ │ │ ├── Rotrude) [http://www.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~medieval/charladdend.htm Addenda à Les Ancêtres de Charlemagne] │ │ │ x Charles Martel (690-741), prince │ │ │ │ │ ├── Landrade de Hesbaye │ │ │ │ │ ├── Robert de Hesbaye (696-avant 764), comte, │ │ │ x ca 730 Williswinte, fille du comte Adalelm │ │ │ │ │ │ │ ├── Cancor de Hesbaye, comte, ancêtre des PopponidesAlfred Friese, Studien zur Herrschaftgeschichte des fränkischen Adels ("Geschichte und Geselschaft. Bochumer historische Studien" 18), Stuttgart, 1979. Hervé Pinoteau, La symbolique royale française, V - XVIII siècle, P.S.R. éditions, 2004, p.45. │ │ │ │ │ │ │ ├── Thurimbert de Hesbaye (ca 740-après 770), comte │ │ │ │ │ │ x ca 720 (concubine de Robert) NN │ │ │ │ │ │ │ ├── Guérin de Thurgau, gouverneur Cahiers de civilisation médiévale, Volume 1, Université de Poitiers, Centre d'études supérieures de civilisation médiévale, 1958. . │ │ │ │ x Hildeprand de Spolète, duc │ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ ├── Milon de Narbonne (ca 730-791), comte │ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ │ ├── Liebulf de Provence (ca 780-835) De Clovis à Charlemagne: histoire et généalogie, Didier-Georges Dooghe, MCD, 2000, p.127.. x Odda (ca 800-après 835) │ ├── Leibulf des Baux (ca 830-900) Old Provence - p. 127, Theodore Andrea Cook - 1905. │ ├── Pons de Mevouillon (ca 870-954) Bulletin de la Société d'etudes scientifiques et archéologiques de Draguignan et du Var, Volumes 16 à 17, C. et A. Latil, 1887.. x Blismodis de Mâcon, sœur d'Aubry de Mâcon │ ├── Umbert (ca 900-996), évêque de Vaison │ ├── Garnier (ca 900-991), évêque d’Avignon. │ ├── Ison d’Arles (ca 900-942) │ x Fille d'Ursus de Bénévent │ │ │ ├── Pons de Marseille (ca 910-979), dit major │ x (1) Judith de Bretagne │ ╰──┄┈ Descendance Vicomtes de Marseille... ''' │ ├── '''Pons de Mevouillon (ca 910-985) x Richilde, originaire de l’Uzège │ ├── Féraud de Nice, évêque de Gap, │ ├── Pierre de Mirabel │ ├── Pons de Mevouillon │ ╰──┄┈ Descendance Mevouillon... ' │ ├── Arnoul de Theys │ ╰──┄┈... '''Descendance Theys... ' │ ├── Gérard │ ├── Rambaud de Mevouillon (ca 970-après 1023) │ │ │ ├── Rambaud de Chorges, domnus │ │ │ │ │ ├── Pons Rambaud (ca 1020-après 1094) │ │ │ x Austrudis │ │ │ │ │ │ │ ╰──┄┈ '''Descendance Rambaud │ ├── Raoul │ ╰── Laugier de Nice (ca 1050-1032) x Odile de Provence (976-1032), │ ├── Rostan de Gréolières │ ╰──┄┈ 'Descendance Gréolières... ' │ ├── Pierre de Nice, évêque de Sisteron (1043-1059) │ ├── Jauccara de Nice │ x Amic de Vence-Avignon │ ├── Gerberge de Nice │ x Bérenger d’Avignon │ ╰── Rambaud de Nice (1006-1073) x 1032 Accelena d’Apt │ ├── Laugier d’Apt │ x Amancia de Lacoste-Castellane │ ├── Odila de Nice │ x Boniface de Reillanne │ ├── Gisla de Nice │ x Rostang d'Agoult │ │ │ ╰── Laugier d'Agout, évêque d'Apt]] │ ├── Pierre II de Nice, évêque │ ├── Rostan de Fréjus │ x Accelena de Marignane │ ├── Rambaud de Nice x Bélieldis de Marseille │ ├── Amic │ ├── Guillaume x avant 1045 Azalaïs de Reillanne │ ╰── Bertrand-Rambaud d’Orange x 1068 Adélaïde de Cavenez │ ├── Léger, évêque d’Avignon │ ├── Jausserand Laugier x 1064 Gerberge de Provence │ ├── Pierre │ ╰── Rambaud II d'Orange │ ╰── Thiburge d'Orange x Giraud A. de Monteil │ x Guillaume d'Aumelas │ ├── Raimbaut d'Orange │ ╰── Thiburge II x Bertrand des Baux │ ├── Hughes IV │ ├── Bertrand II │ ├── Thiburge Comte 752 Alais auparavant il avait déjà joué un rôle considérable dans le pays. Nous l'avons fait entrer en scène vers 7u2; cela n'a rien d'invraisemblable. Cela ne suppose ni qu'il ait atteint un àge excessivement avancé, ni qu'il ait été au pouvoir très jeune. Monnaie (759) . thumb|250px|Monnaie de Milon de Narbonne.Ainsi, au début du règne de Charlemagne, un marchand franc avec un sac plein d'argent aurait pu avoir dans ses pièces tournantes portant les noms de Pépin, Carloman, Charlemagne et Milo de Narbonne Charlemagne: Empire And Society, G-Reference, Information and Interdisciplinary Subjects Series, Joanna Story, Manchester University Press, 2005. . Un autre magnat bien connu dont le nom apparaît sur la monnaie contemporaine, c'est le comte Milo de Narbonne, bien que sur ces pièces de monnaie de Milo son nom prend la place de celui du roi pour affirmer son pouvoir comtal, sur la grande majorité des pièces de monnaie Carolingian Coinage and the Vikings: Studies on Power and Trade in the 9th Century, Volume 847 de Variorum Collected Studies Series, Simon Coupland, Ashgate Publishing, Ltd., 2007. denier Bulletin de la Société française de numismatique, La Société, 2000.. Milon a émis deux pièces. La première est un denier d'argent à flan épais et étroit, du poids de 1,19, décrit par Benjamin Fillou et ayant fait partie de la collection Rousseau. Il porte d'un côté MILO en deux ligues, l'O en losange, un trait abréviatif au-dessus de l'autre, trois lettres en légende horizontale; la première a la forme d'uu P retourné, la partie supérieure de la panse dépassant la haste à droite les deux autres sont un R et un E; un trait au-dessus. La deuxième pièce est un autre denier d'argent à flan plus mince et plus large, pesant 1,14, décrit par Adrien de Longpérier, ayant aussi lait partie de la collection Rous- seau et se trouvant aujourd'hui à la bibliothèque nationale. Il porte d'un coté MILO dans les quatre cantons d'une croix, et de l'autre, NRBO, dans ceux d'une croix ancrée; l'O en losange au droit et au revers, ayant exac- tement la même forme que celui de la première monnaie. Ces pièces, par leur style, appartiennent bien à la seconde moitié du VIII siècle, et quoiqu'il soit surprenant de trouver le nom d'un comte amovible sur des espèces de cette époque Bulletin de la Commission archéologique de Narbonne, 1902 (T7)-1903.. Différend avec l'archevêque (782) . Le nom de Milon nous a été transmis par trois textes. Le premier d'une importance capitale nous donne le récit d'un différend que MUon eut avec l'archevêque de Nar- bonne Daniel Bulletin de la Commission archéologique de Narbonne, 1902 (T7)-1903.. L'abbaye de Caunes (790) . thumb|left|264px|Abbaye de Caunes.L'abbaye de Caunes est une abbaye bénédictine de style roman située sur la commune de Caunes-Minervois Elle fut fondée en 780 par l’abbé Anian, (à ne pas confondre avec Saint Benoit d’Anian fondateur de la règle bénédictine), sur un ancien domaine agricole gallo-romain dénommé “Villa Bufintis”. En 982, on mentionne pour la première fois les Saints de Caunes : Amand, Luce, Alexandre et Audalde. De nombreux pèlerins viendront faire des offrandes et y célébrer leur culte qui demeure intacte aujourd’hui. Placé à l’origine sous la protection directe du roi, Le deuxième est une charte de Charlemagne confirmant la donation du village de Caunes faite à l'abbé Anian par ]ecomteMiion(2). Le troisième est très postérieur aux deux autres, il est du commencement du xn° siècle, mais il constate que Milon avait fait construire le monastère de Caunes et nous confirme par conséquent ce que les actes de l'époque nous avaient appris (3). Milon, d'après les auteurs de l'~M a été regardé comme le fondateur de l'abbaye de Cannes. t) n'en est pas le fondateur, mais il en fut à l'origine )e principal bienfaiteur Bulletin de la Commission archéologique de Narbonne, 1902 (T7)-1903.. Vers 790, construction du monastère de Caunes; cession du village à l'abbaye qui prit dans la suite le nom du village; ratification de cette cession par Charlemagne, en 796; mais en décembre 791, Magnarius avait succédé à Milon, qui dut mourir par conséquent dans le courant de cette année ou à la fin de 790. documenté 782 . Au milieu du VIIIe siècle apparaît le nom de comte Gilbert, mais 752 lorsque les villes de Nîmes , Magalona , Béziers et Agde ont été soumis à des Francs sous la direction de Ansemond , le comte de Narbonne était Milo. En 752 la ville de Narbonne a été assiégé par Pépin le Bref , mais il ne pouvait pas gagner et a dû lever le siège, laissant un contingent de garder le verrou qui n'était pas très efficace. Le comte de Nîmes Ansemond morts dans les opérations de verrouillage ( 754 ). On croit que pendant ce temps (752-754) ont fui le nombre obtenu à Trencianum (aujourd'hui Trausse ) où il frappées. Le 756 est considéré que le siège a été repris, mais l'efficacité a été limitée. Entre 756 et 759 les Francs ont été négociés avec les lunettes de la ville, qui défendaient la ville avec la pleine coopération avec les musulmans. Le roi a promis de maintenir l'usage de la communauté de l'art gothique dans ses lois et coutumes transmises si la ville est finalement devenu le 759, longtemps après le dernier siège de trois ans (troisième siège de Arbuna). Les verres ont été faites avec le pouvoir au sein de la ville, tué la petite garnison musulmane, et a ouvert les portes aux Francs. Le chef des verres ont été le comte Milo, qui a été maintenu à ce poste, comme indiqué plus loin. En 734 Philippe Sénac, « Présence musulmane en Languedoc » in Islam et chrétiens du Midi, Cahier de Fanjeaux, n°18, 2000, p.50-51 al Fihrî arriva en poste à Narbonne et consolida l'autorité du pouvoir califal sur la région puis, en 735, conquiert Arles grâce au ralliement de Mauronte, duc de Marseille. À ce moment là les Francs mettent le siège devant Narbonne. Les Wisigoths qui résistent toujours dans les environs de Narbonne (Minervois, Razès) indiquent aux troupes de Charles Martel comment couper en deux l'armée arabe en marche qui va se porter au secours de Narbonne assiégée, en empruntant le défilé de la Berre qui débouche des Corbières entre Portel et Sigean. En 737, le gros de l'armée arabe qui a franchi les Pyrénées est mis en pièces. Après cette défaite la garnison arabe de Narbonne subsiste mais son rôle n'est plus significatif. Elle est définitivement évacuée en 759 à l'arrivée de Pépin le Bref. Il est difficile d'apprécier l'importance du peuplement musulman au nord des Pyrénées. Il est difficile d'apprécier l'importance du peuplement musulman au nord des Pyrénées. Maisonneuve et Larose, 1965. On peut dire que Narbonne (et non Poitiers) fut le coup d'arrêt de la conquête musulmane en Occident chrétien. Toutes les expéditions au nord de Narbonne furent des razzias sans lendemains et non que des entreprises de soumission ou de peuplement. Les géographes arabes ont gardé le souvenir de la Narbonne musulmane, comme Zuhrî, au qui donne une description de la ville à cette époque : Sur Juin 3, le 782 est devenu un placitum ou d'un assemblage à Narbonne dominé par quatre missi dominici envoyés à la Septimanie , assisté de deux vassaux immédiats et six autres juges et environ 15 notables de la terre, avec des noms et des lunettes de romains . A été soumis à l'assemblée un conflit entre l'archevêque et le comte Daniel Milo, qui avait été soumis à Charlemagne en tant que roi et cela a été transmis à l'Assemblée. Daniel (qui avait succédé à l'archevêque Aribert et était un prédécesseur de Nebridi Narbonne ) a occupé le siège de Narbonne depuis au moins le 769 et a commencé depuis quelque temps le pèlerinage à Jérusalem à gauche avant de quitter l'église dans les soins de un avocat ou un avocat Arluí nom. Le comte Milo utilisé sa longue absence pour envahir certains étages de l'église et a réclamé au roi Charles I (Charlemagne) que les postes vacants et ce qui leur donnait l'avantage. Chargé Arluí de défendre les droits de l'Eglise de Narbonne, qui viennent d'avoir leur principale source de revenus dans les terres usurpées, se plaignit au roi, et la délégation à l'Assemblée que le comte a été cité à comparaître. Milo et est allé à leur cause et les juges lui ont demandé de présenter les titres de propriété des marchandises litigieuses ou des témoins équivalentes, répondant qu'elle a agi de bonne foi et n'avait pas d'autres preuves que la subvention royale; Arluí dit Milo avait usurpé la terre et a offert ( arramivit ) de prouver que les terres étaient de l'église, qui a été accordé, quelques jours plus tard, a douze témoins irréprochables qui ont juré à l'église de Santa Maria de Narbonne qui terre avait été devant l'église de la ville et que Daniel, l'archevêque, avait été paisible possesseur, après quoi la réunion était d'accord Erluino Milo et volontairement renoncé à leur revendications et de restauration de la propriété usurpée. Les terres et les peuples du litige sont mentionnés dans le document et a ainsi dépassé les 50 appartenant à l'église métropolitaine de San Justo et San Pastor à l'église de Saint-Paul et Saint-Etienne de Narbonne Ne sais pas encore quand il a été l'examen. La 791 apparaît comme une virgule Magnari (Magnarius). Milo est considéré comme le fondateur de l' abbaye de Caunes . Le troisième siège de Arbuna (752-759) fut la plus longue sièges de la ville de Arbuna ( Narbonne ) et qui a mis fin à la domination musulmane. Les forces de Pépin le Bref Arbuna assiégé la 752, mais ne pouvait pas gagner et a dû lever le siège, laissant un contingent de garder le verrou qui n'était pas très efficace (752-754). Le 756 est estimé que le siège a été repris, mais l'efficacité a été limitée. Entre 756 et 759 les Francs ont été négociés avec les lunettes de la ville, étaient ceux qui ont défendu la ville avec la pleine coopération avec les musulmans. Le roi a promis de tenir la communauté gothique dans l'utilisation de leurs lois et coutumes si elles ont donné de la ville, qui est finalement devenu le 759. Les navires saisis dans la ville, tuant le maigre garnison musulmane, et a ouvert les portes aux Francs. le comté de Septimanie (Narbonne, Carcassonne), dirigé par le comte Milon, un Wisigoth, Le premier acte connu concernant un village du Razès date de 779. Résumé dans l'inventaire des actes de l'archevêché de Narbonne, il fait état d'un arrêt prononcé dans cette ville par lequel le lieu de Cailhau est adjugé à l'archevêque au détriment du comte carolingien Milon qui l'avait usurpé. dans les actes de l'Archevêché de Narbonne en l'an 779. Dans un de ces actes, il est fait mention d'un jugement dépossédant le Comte Milon de Narbonne d'une villa sise à Cailhau près de la Malepère, au profit de l'Archevêque Daniel de Narbonne. Notes et références Références .